Secrets Known
by GoddessInBondage
Summary: Rayna has a secret that only one other person knows, How can she tell him her secret? *Jeff Fic*
1. Default Chapter

I never thought anything would go this far, yet it has. I'm Rayna, I'm 22 years old and living in an apartment hardly worth its title. It's all I can afford. Maybe if I hadn't made the mistake I made, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

I was 13 when I first met Violet. In the 7th grade, and pretty much alone. She and I took to each other instantly. She became the sister I never had. She was there through out all the trials and tribulations of my life, and I for her. It was no different this time either. I had a nice place living with my parents, until senior year when Violet and I moved out to our own place. I was actually an inheritance left to her from her deceased aunt. it was a fairly moderate house with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, no payments, only the essential living fees. It was perfect. Until I screwed up, I couldn't tell her. So I moved out. I had a run down apartment not too far from where Violet was. It was rather cheap, but it was nasty. A studio place, I paid water and electricity. No heat, no air, nothing but the essentials. Violet begged me to move back in, telling me that whatever it was, we could work it out. The tears in her eyes were too much, I broke down the walls.

"Violet, I cant burden you with MY MISTAKE!" I almost yelled at her.

"What are you talking about Ray?" she questioned. I sat down in that dingy apartment and spilled my heart out to her. I expressed everything that happened that night in the club.


	2. That night

"It was 4 months ago, that night that we went to the club for my 22nd birthday. I was trashed. And the wrestler guys were in town and one took a liking to me. Jeff Hardy, the one I'm always watching on TV. I was completely wasted, and he hit on me. So I decided to go back to his hotel room with him. No big deal, A one night stand with a celebrity. But knowing my luck, 2 months later I find out I'm pregnant, and it Mr.. big shot celebrities kid. So my child is not only gonna hate me for not being able to know its Dad, no one will probably believe him or her." I sighed

I drifted back to that night, remembering all that mattered... I sat at the bar drinking all night. All of it on the house because Tracy worked there. She was violets cousin and It was my birthday. Nothing could have been more perfect, free drinks, I'm a year older and not to mention totally drunk off my ass. I had to admit I wasn't the best looking girl in the world, but I was far from ugly. This night in particular I was all dolled up. My Auburn hair was tied up halfway with several strands crimped. I wore a pair of black flares and a red lace up top that wasn't sluttish, but a little on the reveling side.

I was having a total blast, until he sat down beside me. throughout the night I had totally lost all sense of being shy. I started a conversation. I can't remember what all I talked about but I remember dancing with him. Well, if you could call it dancing. It was more of grinding. I remember him saying he was a celebrity, and him asking if I wanted to talk in a place a little more private. That's when we went back to his hotel room. It really didnt start as talking, more like a game of tonsil hockey. But god was he sexy. And I figured, what the hell? Im drunk, he's hot and on TV and Its my birthday. 

I didnt leave that hotel room until 5:30 pm the next day and I hadn't slept one bit. He gave me his cell number, but I lost it somewhere in the house and hadnt seen it since that night. I briefly summed up the story for Violet.

"Ray, Its not that bad, we can get in touch with him. We can let him know its his kid. And please tell me your not planning on raising a kid in this dump? I wont allow it, pack you things, your coming HOME." Violet said pulling me into a hug. "So thats why you never came home and when you did you crashed?" Vi giggled. I sheepishly nodded

"Yeah, but it's not like he's gonna remember me. I'm just some easy drunk chick at a bar. face it, Vi....We don't live in a fairy tale world."

"WOULD YOU STOP BEING SO NEGITIVE?!?!?!?!? Its gonna work out, We'll make it work!" Violet, always the optimistic one. She helped me load my stuff into her Blazer and we headed home.

3 weeks had passed and Violet and I had set up the spare bedroom into a babies haven. She went to all my appointments with me and was trying her best to contact Jeff. We found out that it was a little boy and even planned a baby shower. I was actually looking forward to things to come. Even if my son wouldn't know his father, I was all he'd ever need. 

Things were moving quite quickly and I wasn't prepared to take on being a single parent. Violet offered her help, but I cant hold her back for my mistake. I am so NEVER drinking again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Thanks to all you guys who reviewed. This story is bringing me outta the writers block stage and I'm still not quite out of it yet. I don't own any wrestlers blah blah blah. Yeah, same goes for this story as the other, email me any ideas at EvaExstasy@aol.com or leave it in a review.


End file.
